


After All This Time

by AHM1121, Raya91



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raya91/pseuds/Raya91
Summary: A weekend away, was all Steve and Bucky needed to finally get together!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have always struggled with writing in school, and after decades of struggling, I finally decided to get over my fear and start practising. So I thought ' what better way to practice writing than to write about things that I am interested in' and here we are. This is my first fic ever! I have never done anything remotely close to this. So be nice to me
> 
> A SUPER MASSIVE THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL AHM1121 FOR INSPIRING, ENCOURAGING, HELPING AND SUPPORTING ME WITH WRITING THIS FIC! I honestly could not have done it without you!

“Peter! Don’t do it! He is not worth it!” Yelled Tony as he pulled the gauntlet with gritted teeth.  
“Please! It is almost off” Pleaded Peter, sweat dripping down his neck.  
“I can’t hold him much longer! Snap out of it and help them get the gauntlet off” Said Mantis with tears pooling in her eyes.  
Peter kept glaring at Thanos for a few more seconds, then he stepped away and went to help Tony and Peter.  
‘They actually won.’ was all Peter could think, ‘They actually defeated Thanos’. A sigh escaped from his body. They all stood there for a minute, silent... No one dared to speak... It felt unreal. One second they were sure they were losing, the next, Thanos was gone.  
“That was close” Tony sighed, looking at Peter who was still staring at where Thanos was standing a few seconds ago. 

After the team changed clothes and gathered into the centre of the quinjet  
“Tony is inviting us to a celebratory weekend at his cabin in Wyoming” Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
Bucky stepped next to him seeing the worry in Steve’s eyes “That sounds…” He started but was quickly interrupted by Thor’s over-enthusiastic voice  
“Fun!” Thor exclaimed as he swiftly wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, “I have never been to Wyoming!”  
“I don’t know guys... I am not sure if this is the right time to… “started Steve with his ‘Captain America has the weight of the world on his shoulder’ voice.  
Bucky sighed looking at the worry in Steve’s eyes. Standing next to him he put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly “Come on Stevie” he pleaded.  
“Please! When is it ever the right time for you to actually take a step back and enjoy life? Besides, we just beat Thanos for God’s sake! We deserve to take a 10 minutes break before we get on with whatever it is we have to do next.” Said, Natasha, as she did her shoelaces.  
“Come on Steve, we all need this. You most of all, and Bucky, poor Bucky he just got out of the ice and all. I am sure a relaxing weekend in the woods would do us all some good” Added Thor, with one hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  
Steve looked around at everyone’s pleading faces, and then he turned to Bucky. His face not giving away much. Steve couldn't tell whether Bucky was excited or horrified, but after a few seconds, Bucky gave Steve a small smile and nodded.  
“Fine! I guess a few days away don’t sound that bad after all” Sighed Steve.

Looking out the window of the cars as they pulled up, Steve sighed at the painted sky. Sitting next to him, Bucky was staring at the massive all glass cabin in front of him.  
“I did not know that cabins could look like that” Snorted Bucky.  
“Welcome to the twenty-first-century pal,” Steve said, nudging Bucky with his elbow. “Besides, what did you expect? This is Tony we are talking about. Nothing he does is subtle and less than extraordinary” Natasha winked at them through the rear-view mirror before she got out of the car. Bucky was about to follow her when Steve touched his arm stopping him from getting out of the car.  
“Hey Buck, you sure you are up for this?” He said softly, biting his lip and meeting Bucky’s eyes.  
Bucky couldn’t help but stare at Steve’s lips, thinking about how he has been doing that a little too often lately. Catching himself, he looked back at Steve “Yeah Stevie, I mean what’s the worst that could happen? It’s just a few days away, in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of over-excited superheroes” He smirked at Steve, but then noticed the worry in his eyes.  
“Look, I know you are worried about me, but honestly, I have been feeling better. Wakanda was good for me. I just want to get back to normal. Whatever that is for me. I appreciate you looking out for me, but after everything we have been through, I think I can handle a few days with the Avengers” He smiles at Steve, lightly placing his hand on Steve’s thigh.  
Steve looked down at Bucky’s hand and swallowed hard. He has been aware of how he was reacting to Bucky’s touches lately. Ever since he got Bucky back, he’s noticed the glances and friendly touches more than ever before. Things he hasn’t felt in over 70 years resurfaced, leading Steve to “accidentally” brush against him more. He found himself aching for these touches. He couldn’t explain it, and he didn’t know what to do with these feelings. He looks up at Bucky, who was looking at him with the kindest, most familiar grey-blue eyes, and the sweetest smile that had Bucky’s lips curled up just the tiniest bit. It took Steve everything in him to not lean into Bucky and kiss him right then and there.  
“Yes, alright Buck. But you tell me the second you feel uncomfortable and we can leave” Bucky scoffed nudging Steve with his elbow “Whatever you say, Steve, come on before people think we’re ditching them.”  
Opening the door, he climbs out, Steve following behind him, deliberately not staring at his ass. Walking towards the cabin, Steve couldn’t help but be in awe of his surroundings. He thought that this wasn’t a bad idea after all

Inside the cabin, Thor ran around like a madman grinning wildly at all the Midgardian appliances.  
“LOOK! A TOASTER!” he shouted.  
Steve couldn’t help but laugh, thinking about how this weekend was going to be interesting, to say the least.  
Walking into his room, Steve let out a low whistle, setting down the luggage he looked around curiously. The room was one of the cosiest rooms he has ever seen. The first thing he noticed was the huge fireplace, and the glass ceiling to floor windows that open to the stunning view of the dense forest. Steve smiled as he stared out at the view, calm washing over him. Turning as he heard the door click open he greeted Bucky with a grin. Bucky walked over to where Steve was standing, brushing shoulders as he stared out at the forest beside Steve.  
“This is something else” Bucky whispered.  
Steve looked at Bucky and sucked in a breath when he saw the expression on Bucky’s face. “It sure is” He replied with his eyes fixed on Bucky’s face.  
He couldn’t help but think that nothing, not even the view, could compare to that face.  
He looked away, smiling “Your room as fancy as this?” he asked, looking around the room. Bucky smiled without looking away from Steve “Yeah, but the view is better in your room.” Steve laughed shoving Bucky playfully as he heard Natasha call-up from downstairs “Someone better come and help me with dinner, Tony quit playing with the breaker box!”  
Bucky smiled, biting his lip and nudging Steve back  
“Come on, let’s go help Nat before she kills Tony.” He huffed. 

Everyone crowded around the giant family-style table, heaps of food set out, prepared by various team members. Tony was rather proud of his vegan, gluten-free casserole. Nat prepared the salad, while Thor roasted chicken, Asgardian style, whatever that meant. Peter bounced around asking to help with anything, pestering Nat until she finally threw silverware at him to set the table. She only lightly cringed when he put the silverware on the table in a pile instead of spreading it out per chair. As everyone gathered around the table, smiling and talking, Tony stood and tapping his knife against his giant mug of coffee.  
“I would like to make a toast” everyone smiled and looked up at him.  
“I know we’ve had our difference, some of us more than others” he directed a quick glance in Steve’s direction and smiled fondly “but I think it’s safe to say that no matter what happens, we always manage to come through and kickass, and there’s no other team of crazy heroes that I would rather kick names and take ass with.” Everyone laughed at that.  
“Oh man, I wish she was here, but she is with us in spirit, her and everyone else who couldn’t make it!” Tony continued “But for those of you here, I guess what I am trying to say is, thank you. Thank you for being you, for helping me, and for saving this crazy damn world.” He finished raising his glass. A chorus of “cheers” rang out as the lifted their cups. 

Steve smiled as he ate, watching the people that had grown to become his family laughing and talking. He didn’t realize his leg was bouncing until a metal hand gripped his thigh, quickly looking at Bucky to his right.  
“You okay Stevie? You got a pretty good leg bounce going.” Bucky leaned in and asked in a low voice  
“Yeah, I’m good, just taking it all in. It’s kinda weird, but nice” Steve smiled.  
“Not being at war and having to save the universe? Yeah, it’s weird alright” Bucky cut him off Try to enjoy it, Steve, you deserve it” he added, squeezing Steve’s thigh again.  
It was wrong of Steve to get hard right now, absolutely wrong. ‘Vegan casserole, vegan casserole’ he practically had to chant to get his mind off of the fact that he really enjoyed the way Bucky’s metal hand felt on his upper thigh. Taking a break, he delved into a conversation with Peter about high school English, and how he loved the book 1984, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Dessert was met with groans from some (Nat swore she couldn’t eat another bite), and Thor, Clint and Peter practically bouncing out of their seats for the old-fashioned bread pudding Bucky had thrown together.  
“This your Mom’s recipe?!” Steve asked after taking a bite.  
“Yeah, the only thing she ever taught me how to cook,” Bucky said, smiling fondly and taking a slice.  
Once they were done with dessert, Bucky and Steve decided to do the dishes, while the rest of the group hanged around the living room. Steve washed the dishes while Bucky dried them. Their hands touched a few times, and Steve could swear that Bucky lingered more than necessary, not that Steve was complaining.  
“So ummm” Steve cleared his throat, “You good so far Buck?” He asked in a low voice. Bucky set the plate he was drying down and looked up at Steve with an expression that he couldn’t read.  
“Yes Steve, I am good. Haven’t killed anyone yet, so you can relax” He joked.  
Steve’s face fell “Buck, that’s not what I... “He shook his head.  
“I know! God, Steve, I was kidding. It was just a joke. You need to relax buddy” Bucky was now fully facing Steve.  
Steve sighed and tried his best to give Bucky a smile.  
“Look, I know you are just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it. I really do Steve. I couldn’t have done any of this if it wasn’t for you” He reached out and touched Steve’s hand. “Thank you, and for this weekend at least, try to not worry about me and just have fun,” Bucky said kindly, squeezing Steve’s hand.  
Steve looked at him for a few seconds before squeezing Bucky's hand back “I will always worry about you, and I will always do my best to help you, pal. I can’t help it”.  
Bucky was staring at him with loving and fond eyes, and Steve couldn’t help but hold his breath. Steve was finally able to breathe when Tony interrupted their little moment.  
“Hey lovebirds, you wanna join us for a game of Monopoly?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who read the first chapter, and for those who left Kudos! I would really like to hear from you guys, so comment your thoughts! :)

Steve woke up the next morning feeling like he’s had the best sleep in a while. He got the sudden urge to go and check on Bucky. He walked to the joined door and knocked softly a few times. When he got no response, he eased the door open trying not to disturb Bucky’s sleep.

 “Hey Buck, you up...” Before he finished the sentence, he noticed that Bucky’s bed was all made up, and Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

Worried, he made his way to the kitchen to see if anyone else was up. He found Bucky wrapped up in a blanket, staring out the massive glass windows, with a cup of coffee in his hand. He jumped at the sound of footsteps and then smiled when he saw Steve.

“Heeey, you,” Bucky said softly.

Steve’s heart stopped for a second, not being able to handle Bucky’s morning voice, and that beautiful, smile of his that seemed to be reserved for Steve only.

“Good morning Buck, you’re up early.” He said as he sat next to him, “Did you sleep well?” Bucky naturally shifted closer to Steve and wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders

“Yeah, I slept okay, just not used to sleeping much anyway”

 Steve’s heart sank a little at the thought, but he decided not to make a big deal out of it. Instead, he got up and offered Bucky a hand

“Wanna help me with breakfast?” he asked with a smile

Bucky takes Steve’s hand, holding it for a few seconds, before getting up with a smile “Pancakes or waffles? He asked.

“Both!” Steve replied enthusiastically.

 

“OMG It smells so good in here!” said Natasha, rubbing her eyes and throwing herself on the couch.

“Please tell me you made coffee” Tony yawned, walking into the kitchen like a zombie.

“Well, good morning to you too Tony!” Steve replied sarcastically, with Bucky laughing next to him.

 “And yes, coffee is ready and waiting for you” Steve added.

Soon after, everyone was gathered around the table, passing plates of foods around and talking about their plans for the day.

“So, what is there to do around here Tony?” asked Sam with a mouth half full.

“Jesus Sam, would you please swallow your food before you choke to death” Said Nat playfully, poking him in the side.

“Well, excuse him, Nat, I am pretty sure Sam is not the ‘swallowing’ type” Teased Tony, causing Steve to get into a coughing frenzy while everyone laughed.

“Ha ha Tony, so funny this morning aren’t we” Sam glared at Tony.

“Alright alright, fine. I’m sorry Sam” Tony said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

“So, there are a few things we could do today. I was thinking we could spend the day at Taggart Lake. It is such a beautiful hike, or we could take the motor boat out”. Tony explained

“YES, LET’S TAKE THE BOAT OUT” yelled Peter excitedly.

“Yeah man, I don’t know about hiking. I feel like I have hiked enough for a lifetime in Wakanda” added Natasha dramatically.

 “A BOAT! We don’t have motor boats in Asgard! I want to go on the boat” squealed Thor with Delight.

“Thor on a boat! That is not something I wanna miss” laughed Sam.

“Alright, but there is a small problem, the boat is big enough for like 6 average people, and we are 8 not so tiny people.” Said Tony.

“Umm, I will walk, I don’t mind walking”. Said Steve his hand up, as if he was in a class

“Same, walking is good for me, I’m not sure how well I would do on a boat” said Bucky hesitantly while looking at his feet.

“Besides, we don’t want Steve to get lost now, do we? Someone has to keep an eye on him” Nat said with a smirk on her face.

Steve felt himself blushing, and Bucky gave him a small smile.

“Alright, so Clint, there is room for you on the boat, unless you wanna walk with Steve and Bucky?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No thanks! I think I will take a break from the sulking, brooding duo, and their intense tortured sexual tension” Shrugged Clint causally causing Thor to burst out with a laugh so loud everyone jumped. Nat and Sam smiled at each other and exchanged a knowing look. Bucky and Steve stiffened and blushed like little teenagers who were caught with their dicks in their hand.

“Alright, alright guys, cut it out” Said Steve with his 'Cap' voice.

“Ay ay Captain” teased Clint with a salute, causing Bucky to glare at him.

“That’s enough Clint. Leave the lovebirds alone” scoffed Tony

“Everyone, go get ready, we leave in 30!” Tony added before everyone went to their rooms and started getting ready.

Steve glanced at Bucky who was looking at him with flushed cheeks. ‘Gos,h this is going to be one hell of a day’ Steve thought. He could swear that Bucky was staring at his lips a little longer than necessary, which Steve did not mind at all.  

 

Steve and Bucky met downstairs, backpacks full of water bottles and snacks (at Thor’s insistence), both wearing jeans, Steve's wearing a white t-shirt, while Bucky opted for a black one, and hiking boots. The rest of the party were gathered downstairs with their bags.

“Everyone got what they need?” shouted Tony. 

Indiscriminate agreements filled the living room as everyone prepared to load the boat.

“You too be nice to the woods, no destroying any trees with any um…. grappling that might happen…” Tony said with a sly wink.

“Jesus Tony” Steve said, a blush creeping up his neck.

Bucky laughed and tugged on Steve’s backpack “C’mon Captain America, let’s go try to not destroy a forest.” he said with a wink back at Tony.

“Wait, what?” Steve barely had time to process what Bucky said before he was pulled out the front door, whistles ringing in his ear. 

Bucky practically bounded down to the trail smiling a ridiculous smile Steve hasn’t seen in 70 years.

“Hurry up Stevie, I thought you were some kinda special super soldier. Can’t keep up with the old man?” Bucky smirked

 “Jesus Buck! You’re only a year older than me!” Steve said striding to catch up with Bucky. When he finally caught up, Bucky looked at him with an expression he couldn’t read “Yeaah, but I am older, wiser and hotter” he said with a wink.

Startled, Steve cocked an eyebrow “Really Buck? Wiser AND hotter? Bit of a stretch there.” He scoffed, laughing as Bucky pouted dramatically

“You just insulted my brain and my body, you’re gonna pay for that Rogers.”

Steve laughed as he turned and walked backwards, watching as Bucky ran at him

“Shit!” He said giggling and continuing to run backwards until Bucky tackled him around his midsection.

Letting it happen Steve laughed as they hit the ground with an “oof”.

Steve’s breath caught in his chest as Bucky landed on him. Bucky’s eyes trailed up and down Steve’s body, and it took Steve all the willpower in the world to not devour Bucky right there and then.

“Uhmm Buck...” Steve cleared his throat. “You’re planning to stay here much longer, coz you ain’t as little as you used to be” Steve chuckled.

Bucky trailed one more look at Steve before lingering a bit on his lips

“Maybe I do Stevie, whatcha gonna do about it?” He challenged, holding Steve’s gaze. Steve got all flustered, and he broke the eye contact before he swiftly flipped them both and switched their position.

“Now now Stevie, you sure you can handle being on top?” Bucky challenged with rough low voice, gaze flicking down to Steve’s lips.

That caused Steve to turn tomato red, before he got up, offering his hand to Bucky.

“Come on Buck, this trail ain’t gonna walk itself,” He said, trying to ignore the bulge that’s started to form in his pants.

 “Whatever you say, Steve.” Bucky sighed with exasperation, rolling his eyes as he followed Steve back on the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WILL MAKE MY DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

They amble on through the forest, taking in the sights and sounds of stillness, each talking about random subjects. Steve smiled when he saw a clearing at the top of the hill they had been climbing.

“OH!” He said bounding up, Smiling at Bucky

“God Buck, do we have a camera?! Look at this view!” He turned back to the view grinning madly.

The viewpoint is high enough that treetops are visible for miles, the lake off to the right is giant and crystal clear. Steve turned when he heard the shutter sound; Bucky had his phone out grinning madly.

“Hey! I’m not the view” Steve said dramatically.

“Looked good to me. Come on, when’s the last time we took a picture together?” Bucky shrugged as he walked up to Steve, turning the camera on his phone around.

Steve’s arm draped over his shoulder naturally as Bucky leaned his head in, smiling at the phone. Bucky took different shots, while Steve laughed hysterically at him and his ridiculous poses.

“Okay okay, last one! We gotta get on the trail” Steve stressed

“Fine, but you gotta relax Steve” Bucky sighed as he took the last photo.

Steve smiled brightly at the camera and Bucky turned his head, kissing Steve’s cheek.

“Really? I think we should frame that one” Steve joked and rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” Bucky said simply as he met Steve’s laughing eyes.

“You’re ridiculous James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve said fondly, as he started to walk around his back to the trail.

“And you’re clueless Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky said grabbing Steve’s arm as he passed him causing Steve to turn, a question in his eyes.

“Tell me no Stevie” Bucky said suddenly, backing Steve up, until his back hit a tree.

“Bucky… what?!” Steve’s heart hammered in his throat as Bucky’s eyes bore into his. Bucky’s placed his hands on either side of Steve’s head on the tree, blocking him in.

“Tell me no. Tell me to stop.” Bucky said again, breath quickening at the closeness as Steve shook his head. Stunned.

“You know I could never tell you no. Whatever you want, it’s yours” He said breathily as he stared at Bucky’s lips.

“Thank God” Bucky sighed, his mouth crashing into the Steve’s.

The moan that ripped through Steve is insatiable, his hands gripping into Bucky’s hips, trailing under his shirt. As he made contact with the delicate skin of Bucky’s hips, Bucky’s right hand fisted into Steve’s hair bringing Steve deeper into the kiss, as his left darted under his shirt, the cold metal causing Steve’s to gasp in shock.

“Fuck” Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth.

“Language Cap.” Bucky pulled away and smirked, before leaning back in nipping Steve’s swollen bottom lip.

 “God Steve! I’ve always wondered what you’d taste like...” Bucky breathed against Steve’s ear.

“Always?” Steve asked, hips rolling to meet Bucky’s, friction causing a jolt up both their spins.

Bucky shuddered, nipping at Steve’s earlobe.

“Fucking always Stevie.” He whispered. “The only person I ever wanted was you” he continued, biting under Steve’s ear, laughing huskily as Steve’s knees gave out.

Bucky pressed his body closer to Steve, pressing him into the tree.

‘I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long... Wanted to know what you would taste like, wanted to know how you would sound moaning my name” He bit Steve’s neck, hard.

“Bucky” Steve moaned loudly.

“There ya go... that’s it doll, already doing all the things I like.” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s forehead sweetly.

“I could take you right here, wouldn’t that be sweet Stevie?” He said capturing Steve’s lips briefly.

Feeling his chest heave against Bucky’s, “Ngmmm” was all Steve could get out before Bucky went back to his neck sucking a bright purple bruise.

“I hope that stays, Stevie, I want everyone to know whose you are, whose are you babe?” He whispered into Steve’s ear.

All Steve could do was moan, feeling Bucky’s hands rake up from his abs to his nipples. “Come on, Stevie, you gotta answer me. Whose are you?” He asked again, twisting the hardened buds.

“Fuck. Yours Bucky. I’m yours... Always been yours” he said, losing his breath as Bucky gave his nipple one last tug.

“That’s right sweetheart,” Bucky smirked, pulling back suddenly, biting his own lip and eyeing Steve.

“Fuck, you look good all ready and wanting Steve. But I think we got people waiting on a boat for us.”

“Fuck you, Barnes,” Steve said pouting, as he opened his eyes, cock aching.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart, I will make it up to you later, and remember I’ll be the one doing the fucking babe. Don’t you forget that.” Bucky said as he patted Steve’s cheek, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the trail.

 

 

When they arrived an hour later, they saw the rest of the party all set up, with Tony and Clint on the grill, while the rest of them laid around the lake, enjoying the sun.

“Oh, look who decided to finally show up” yelled Sam.

“So good of you to join us fellas” Smirked Natasha next to Sam.

“What took you so long?” She added getting up from her chair and walking over to where the cooler was, grabbing herself a drink.

Steve looked at Bucky who was smiling innocently at Natasha.

“Steve got tackled by a wild animal” He replied casually.

Clint’s head snapped at them with a knowing smile on his face “A wild animal you say” He smirked while nudging Tony’s elbow “you hear that Tony; did you know there were wild animals around here”.

“Not as far as I know” Tony replied with a raised eyebrow.

 Steve was blushing so furiously at this point, his ears burned; he was about to say something when he was interrupted by Thor’s loud laugh.

“Steve! Bucky! You made it! Omg, the water is incredible. You guys have to join me for a swim” He chipped enthusiastically.

Steve whispered a quick ‘Thank God’ under his breath before walking off with Thor, leaving Bucky with Clint and Tony.

 

They all gathered around the fire after dinner, watching the sunset. It was getting a bit chilly, so Natasha went to get blankets. She was handing everyone a blanket until she got to where Steve and Bucky were sitting

“Sorry fellas, looks like you’re gonna have to share this last blanket,” She said trying to sound apologetic, she wasn’t really.

Steve could swear he saw her exchange a smirk with Clint.

“Don’t worry about it, Nat. Steve’s got a hot body anyway. We will be good with one blanket” Bucky said casually while wrapping the blanket over his and Steve’s shoulder, bringing them closer to each other.

Bucky felt Steve tense next to him the second their thighs touched.

“Ha ha yeah, umm what he means is I don’t get cold easily. Post serum and stuff” Steve blabbered nervously at the group who were looking at him half smirks and raised brows.

“So, who wants s’mores?” interrupted Sam.

Steve looked at him and gave him a grateful nod.

“Hell ya, I want s’mores” jumped Peter causing Tony to roll his eyes at him.

“Jesus kid, do you always have to jump around like that” Peter sat down quickly looking like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry, Mr Stark... Just a habit I guess” Peter apologised.

Steve got up and went over to Sam to help him get what they need for s’mores. 10 minutes later, everyone was holding a stick and roasting marshmallows over the fire. S’mores were being assembled and devoured while Tony was talking about how he was going to throw Pepper the nicest wedding and Peter was being teased by Sam. Steve was laughing at something Sam said when suddenly Bucky’s thumb was brushing the side of his lower lip “You’ve got something right there” Bucky said while still rubbing at that spot, lingering a bit after it was gone.

Steve felt like his entire face was on fire, lips parted, and he drew a sharp breath.

“Uhm thanks Buck” he stuttered.

“You can thank me later, doll” Bucky whispered with a wink.

Steve cleared his throat and broke the eye contact but Bucky kept dragging his hand up and down Steve’s back, before he resting it on Steve’s thigh, causing him to stiffen next to him. Bucky’s hand sent shivers through his body to his hardening dick, and he was trying his damn hardest not to moan out Bucky’s name and beg him to touch him. Bucky shifted closer to Steve while moving his hand closer to where Steve’s bulge was forming.

“Look at you Stevie” he whispered into Steve’s ear “All worked up and pretty” he continued, giving Steve’s earlobe a quick lick.

It took Steve everything not to cum right there and then.

“Bucky please...” he swallowed. “not here... “he begged.

Bucky looked around him, but no one was paying attention to them.

“See, no one has noticed how worked up you are, no one but me” Bucky whispered mischievously. “Jesus Stevie, you are almost shaking” Bucky added.

“Please… Buck, please...” Steve pleaded.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby” Bucky comforted softly.

“I think it is time for us to head back before it gets too dark” Bucky added loudly.

“Oh, you guys leaving already?” Thor asked with a frown.

“Yeah I think it would be best to leave now before it gets too dark to walk back” Bucky replied. “Besides, Grandpa Steve here is not feeling so well after his animal encounter earlier, and I don’t wanna end up carrying him home” Bucky added winking at no one in particular.

“Uhmm yes, I think it’s best that we leave” Steve added, his voice barely above a whisper. Bucky got up first, offering his hand to Steve who looked like he was actually about to get sick. They collected their things, said goodnight to everyone and headed back the way they came from. Once they were finally alone, Steve stopped walking, causing Bucky to turn around. He headed to where Steve was standing, barely able to see the pained expression on his face.

“Hey, buddy, you okay there?’’ Bucky asked, puzzled, with a raised eyebrow.

Steve stood there, silent, head down for about 30 seconds before he looked Bucky in the eye.

“We need to talk, Bucky” he breathed out looking at Bucky, the pained expression still on his face causing Bucky to tense with worry.

“Look, Buck, I’m not….” Steve sighed “This is just… Fuck.” He said, running his hand through his hair in his tell-tale Steve is frustrated move.

“Stevie, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything” Bucky quipped, touching Steve’s face.

“NO. That’s the thing. I thought we told each other everything, but we clearly don’t.” Steve bit back jerking his face from Bucky’s hand, missing the warmth when he did.

Bucky’s expression changed

“Steve? What’s going on?” he asked, panic rising in him.

“I just, need… time, to process all of this... I don’t even know when and how things changed. It all escalated too quickly” Steve sighed.

“Dammit, Steve it’s been 70 years! Haven’t you had enough time to process whatever it is you need to process.” he retorted.

“No Bucky! for YOU, it’s been 70 years. I had no idea until 2 hours ago about you feeling this way too. And now I’m practically cumming in my pants like a 15-year-old, in the woods and thinking about…. things I haven't thought about since you left for the Army.” Steve walked past Bucky, frustrated.

“Steve...” Bucky tried to stop him

“NO! You have no right! I didn’t know you felt... Whatever it is you feel about me. And it took me a long time to get over you, thinking you would never feel the same way about me”. “Steve” Bucky started again, pleading, reaching toward him.

“No Buck, just back off...I can’t... Not right now.” Steve continued to walk down the trail, not looking behind him to see if he was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, this is it! Thanks to those who left kudos, and especially those who left comments! I really appreciate it!
> 
> A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE AMAZING AHM1121 FOR WRITING THE BEAUTIFUL SEX SCENE!!

 

Bucky slammed the door of his room, possibly harder than intended, causing the windows to rattle.

“God Dammit” He cursed.

He understood that Steve needed some time to process, that’s just how Steve worked, but that didn’t mean that Bucky had to like it. Throwing open his suitcase he snatched his black swim trunks and throws them on. Jacking off in the hot tube did not seem like the worst idea he’s ever had given the circumstance. He huffed, grabbed a towel and went downstairs. The hot tub was glorious. Bucky sank in with a sigh as the jets hit him in all the right places. His cock still achingly hard, reminding him that this night did not go as he had hoped. Bucky laid his head back closing his eyes and willing himself to forget the erection. After about thirty minutes Bucky heard the door click open to the spa. He sighed as he saw Steve’s wide back closing the door gently, noticing him tense when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“I can leave,” Bucky said gruffly, working his way to the edge of the tub.

“No. No, it’s fine.” Steve said “I need to talk with you anyway. Might as well do it here.”

Bucky sighed waiting for the inevitable ‘this is never gonna happen’ speech.

“Bucky.” Steve sighed, as he eased himself down into the tub, he sat across from the other man.

“I am sorry I ran out on you like that, but you have to understand that I’ve been focused on war since waking up, and before that, I had to mourn you, the feelings I felt for you. They…they fucking consumed me, Buck. And you went off to war, I became a super soldier, you fell, you came back, you tried to kill me, and then you volunteered to sleep until they could fix you. And I get it, Buck, I do. But you left me again, and again and I didn’t know you felt this way. I’m just tired. I am so fucking tired of you leaving, and me hurting.” Steve finished, burying his face in his hands.

Bucky’s heart clenched as Steve spoke when he stopped Bucky hesitated before walking to stand in front of him.

“Steve,” he said softly, gently tipping the other man’s face out of his hands to look up at him. “I’m sorry... But I’m better now, and all I want is what I’ve been denying myself since I was twelve and saw your skinny ass skinny dipping. I’m so tired of saying no to the things I wanted that I didn’t think about the possibility that you wouldn’t say yes. I’m so sorry. You know me, I have never been good with words... I’m more of an ‘actions’ kinda guy... It was unfair of me to do that to you and assume that you would be okay with this.” He finished, brushing his thumb over Steve’s lips he turned to walk back to the other side of the tub.

Steve caught his hand and tugged.

“That’s the thing Buck.” He said looking into Bucky’s confused eyes. “I am okay with this” He finished as he yanked Bucky back toward him.

 Bucky sighed as their lips crashed together, the taste of Steve filling his mouth, fuelling his need that had been building all day.

“Oh Stevie” he pulled away, eyeing Steve with his eyebrow raised, “I thought you wanted time to process this?” He said smirking, taking Steve’s other hand and pressing it to his growing erection.

A blush climbed up Steve's chest. He bit his lip at the feeling of Bucky’s throbbing erection in his hand.

“I um… I think I’ve had enough time to do just that.” He said innocently.

“Fucking hell baby, what am I going to do with you?” Bucky exhaled sharply.

“Do whatever you please with me, Buck, I am all yours” Steve blushed harder.

Bucky leant down, his lips brushing the lobe of Steve’s ear as he murmurs “Go upstairs to my room sweetheart. Lay down on my bed and think of all the awful things I’m going to do to you.” He felt the hitch in Steve’s breath.

“Think of how I’m going to fuck open that pretty hole of yours with my mouth first, and how I can’t wait to see how many of my fingers you can take. Think about screaming my name as I make you cum on my dick. Can you do that for me, Stevie?” Bucky asked tipping Steve’s face up, so their eyes meet.

Steve’s pupils are blown dark and wide as a low whine erupted from his throat.

“Gotta use your words doll. Can you think about me fucking open your nice hole, making you mine?” Bucky asked, voice low and hungry

Steve gulped and nodded his head which caused Bucky to sigh dramatically, left hand slowly coming up to gently hold Steve’s throat, enough to make him gasp.

“Words sweetheart or I’ll have to punish that sweet pert ass of yours. Which believe me, I will relish in.” Bucky threatened playfully.

“Yes…Yes, God Bucky I can do that” Steve’s voice was full of desire.

“Good love. I’m going to turn everything off here. Go wait for me and think of the awful things I’m going to do to you.” Bucky smiled when Steve turned to leave only to turn back, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss, hips undulating so their cocks brush.

“Goddammit Rogers! You suck at taking orders.” Bucky whispered harshly as the pleasure runs through him, nipping the full bottom lip he pushes Steve back.

“You have one minute to be naked on my bed. Go!” He commanded, voice low. Loving how Steve scrambled out of the hot tube, erection bobbing the flush of desire running all the way down his abs.

 

Bucky waits for one minute exactly, turning off the hot tube and calculating his next move. He wanted Steve to wait for him, to think about him, to be on edge when he gets there.  On the stairs, he made a point of taking each step a little heavier than he usually would, knowing the super soldier hearing would help Steve anticipate those steps. Bucky sighed when he opened the door. The sight of Steve sprawled on his bed, breathing a little ragged and cock bobbing on his stomach with every breath is one he will take to the grave with him.

“God look at you,” Bucky said as he walked up to the side of the bed, blue eyes meeting grey.

“Buckyyyy” Steve whined again, his hands clenching the covers to keep him from touching himself.

Bucky leant down slowly sliding off his shorts and climbing on to the bed.

“Whatcha want Stevie?” he asked holding those bright blue eyes with his own.

“Want you,” Steve said, eyes raking over the other man’s body.

“Want me to do what Stevie?” Bucky asked, fingertips lightly grazing up Steve’s calf to the underside of his knee causing the man to jerk.

“Fuck! Want you to touch me all over, want you to fuck me so hard” Steve whimpered.

“Jesus Rogers, who knew you had a filthy mouth on ya” Bucky hummed in the back of his throat leaning his head down to kiss where his fingers trail slowly grazing along Steve’s thick thighs and up to his protruding hips. Steve squirmed and moaned as Bucky took his time sucking deep purple bruises into them. The pain overwhelming and making his cock impossibly harder. God, he hoped they would last long enough, wanting nothing more than to be marked by Bucky.

 Bucky lavished Steve’s body in kisses and bites, as he worked his way up to his pecs. Groaning in the back of his throat Bucky looked up at Steve, whose bright blue eyes were watching him, mouth slightly open, desire written plainly on his face.

“These fuckin’ tits doll,” Bucky shook his head in disbelief

“All I could think about whenever you wore those ridiculously tight shirts whenever we went runnin’, was that you have better tits than any dame’s.”

Steve’s breath hitched as Bucky leant down and sank his teeth into his right pec, hips shooting off the bed as a groan wrenched from his mouth.

“Been wanting to bite ‘em for so long Stevie. One day I’m going to cum all over them.” He ended, biting the hard nipples, tugging teasingly, and lavishing them with his tongue, enjoying how Steve’s whimpers are becoming deep moans in his chest. 

Bucky’s own erection was begging for attention. He could feel it leaking. He laid on top of Steve causing them both to let out a groan as the smooth skin of their erections touched.

“Fuck Stevie, been wanting this for so long.” Bucky murmured as he nipped and bit at Steve’s exposed neck “Thinking about how hard I would fuck you, how many different places I could bend you over and make you scream my name.”

“Bucky please” He panted, “Starting to think you’re all talk,” Steve added as he started grinding his erection harder on Bucky’s.

Bucky laughed darkly, “God you’re sassy Rogers, turn over” he commanded, slapping Steve’s thighs.

Steve flipped over; groaning when his cock got trapped between himself and the bed sheet. He slowly started to grind into the mattress, looking for release, when a sharp slap landed on his left cheek jolting him.

“Fuckkkkk” he moaned loudly.

“Only I touch that cock baby. I tell you when to cum, do you understand?” Bucky demanded, hand rubbing Steve’s stinging ass cheek.

“Yeah, Buck. Fuck please…” Steve’s ass wiggled.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Bucky grinned as Steve nodded.

“As you wish Stevie”, He added, voice full of promise.

The three consecutive slaps that followed painted Steve’s ass red as he squirmed harder.

“You’re so good for me Stevie, I wish you could see yourself all sprawled on my bed, ass red from my hand. Your hole waiting for me.” Bucky said kneeling between Steve’s legs, slowly pulling his cheeks apart blowing cool air across the puckered flesh, watching it flutter.

“Fuck Stevie,” he said before slowly lavishing his tongue across the opening, finally tasting Steve.

“Buckkkyyyy” Steve moaned loudly, and fuck that sound alone could’ve had Bucky cumming.

Reaching under the pillow next to Steve’s head, Bucky pulled out the little bottle of lube he brought (thanking whatever being in the sky that made him think of it before leaving the tower) and poured it on his fingers.

 Bucky slowly slipped a finger into Steve and watched as Steve’s face lit up with pure pleasure as he fucked in and out of him.

“Think you can do another baby,” Bucky asked hoarsely.

“Want them all” Steve moaned as Bucky added a second finger.

“That will be a whole different adventure love.” Bucky laughed darkly, scissoring his fingers and opening Steve.

He leant down, sinking his teeth into Steve’s ass, loving how Steve bowed off the bed. “Gonna fuck you so hard baby,” he said as he pulled Steve’s hips up so the man is on his on knees.

Running his left hand down Steve’s spine, he revelled in watching the muscles bunch in release.

“Please, Bucky” Steve’s voice is ragged with need, “Please please.” He begged. 

“Please what doll, what do you want me to do Stevie,” Bucky asked as he spread lube on his cock.

He watched Steve rock his ass back in need as he slid his metal thumb in, keeping the hole open, and marvelling at Steve’s desire for him.

“Need you to fuck me Bucky, need more baby, please Bucky, need your cock in me,” Steve whined while desperately fucking himself on Bucky’s metal hand.

Bucky removed his digit and lined up his cock with Steve’s hole. He started to slowly slide into Steve, letting out a breath as the muscles clenched around him.

“Fuck you’re tight babydoll” he breathed, slowly easing in a bit more.

Steve was a panting mess, hands clenched into the bed sheets as burn and pleasure took over his body. Before Bucky could ease in anymore Steve rocked back hard, taking in Bucky’s cock to the hilt as they both screamed at the sensation.

“Fuck fucking hell, Steve.”  Bucky moaned as he slid back out and slammed right into Steve again.

Steve rocked his hips back again setting a rapid pace.

“Bucky, I need to cum, please Bucky. Please. Please fuck me harder, please. I’ve been good, please fuck me” Steve begged desperately, his brow furrowed as Bucky kept hitting his prostate at a pace just fast enough to cause his balls to draw up, but not to release him. “Want me to fuck you even harder baby?” Bucky asked, slowly reaching around to take Steve’s cock in his hand.

“Want me to cum in you Stevie?” He asked as he slammed into Steve relentlessly.

 Steve whined, fucking back harder on to Bucky’s dick.

“Yes, Bucky please, God yes” he answered frantically.

“You’re such a good boy ” Bucky said softly, feeling Steve’s dick jump again at the praise.

“So good for me, fucking yourself on my cock, look at you doll, you’re fucking incredible.” He kept slamming into Steve at a pace that caused their balls to slap together, causing an obscene sound.

“Fucking hell, I am gonna cum baby” Steve moaned harshly as Bucky rubbed his dick in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Fuck Steve! Cum for me gorgeous! Cum on my dick” He moans loudly, feeling his own orgasm approaching as Steve’s muscles clenched on his cock, bringing him over the edge simultaneously with Steve.

Bucky kept fucking into Steve’s hole until every last drop is spilt into him. They slumped on to the bed, Bucky’s kissing along Steve’s shoulder blades, reaching for the towel that he left by the bed.

“You did so good baby” Bucky murmured, brushing kisses along Steve’s shoulders. “Come on baby doll, let’s go shower, ” he said tugging Steve up.

Steve’s grin was lazy as he stood, putting his hand against Bucky’s cheek feeling the stubble and seeing the flush across the man's cheek.

“I love you Bucky Buchanan Barnes,” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s stunned mouth.

He leant his forehead against his best friend’s “I love you so fucking much.”

Bucky felt his heart burst in his chest.

“I love you too Stevie. Always have, always will” Bucky confessed sincerely as he tugged Steve softly towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending! If anyone has any suggestions to what I should write next, do let me know!


	5. BONUS CHAPTER- PICTURES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter because I am a visual person, and I am such a sucker for real estate porn! Here are pictures of the place they stayed in!

 

The Cabin

Fireplace 

Kitchen

Livingroom

 

Steve's bedroom 

Indoor hot tub/pool 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tough skin and I would really LOVE and APPRECIATE your feedback!  
> Kudos and comments will warm my cold heart!


End file.
